


(AMV) Ghost Hunt | Who are you really?

by Akatra



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: AMV, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatra/pseuds/Akatra
Summary: EDIT: For those who cannot see the video, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMAQDc5g3mUI don't know why but, AO3 doesn't allow me to show the AMV on their website.
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 2





	(AMV) Ghost Hunt | Who are you really?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: For those who cannot see the video, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMAQDc5g3mU  
> I don't know why but, AO3 doesn't allow me to show the AMV on their website.


End file.
